Pride Landers
Pridelanders are the inhabitants of the Pride Lands who are ruled by a reigning monarch, who is always a Lion. Living Members Basi Main article: Basi Basi is the leader of the hippopotamuses. He is the father of Beshte. Beshte Main article: Beshte Beshte is a hippo who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard. Bunga Main article: Bunga Bunga is a honey badger who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. Fuli Main article: Fuli Fuli is a cheetah who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard. Kiara Main article: Kiara Kiara is the daughter of Simba and Nala, and Kion's older sister. She is the future queen, and takes her responsibilities very seriously. Kion Main article: Kion Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara and the leader of the Lion Guard. He is incredibly playful, though takes great pride in his new job. He is, however, afraid that he will go down the path of Scar. Makuu Main article: Makuu Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles. Ma Tembo Main article: Ma Tembo Ma Tembo is the daughter of Aminifu. She is an elephant. Mbuni Main article: Mbuni Mbuni is an ostrich with a fear of hyenas. Muhanga Main article: Muhanga Muhanga is an aardvark who is territorial about her dens. Nala Main article: Nala Nala is Simba's mate, Kion and Kiara's mother and queen of the Pride Lands. She is much more relaxed about her son's new role than Simba. Ono Main article: Ono Ono is an egret who is the keenest of sight in the Lion Guard. Porcupine Brothers Main article: Porcupine Brothers The Porcupine Brothers are two porcupines who share a log. Pua Main article: Pua Pua is the former leader of the crocodiles. He was exiled from his float after Makuu beat him in a fight. Pumbaa Main article: Pumbaa Pumbaa is a warthog who is a friend of Simba and the adoptive uncle of Bunga. Punda Milia Main article: Punda Milia Punda Milia is a scatterbrained zebra. Simba Main article: Simba Simba is the king of the Pride Lands. He is Nala's mate, and the father to Kion and Kiara. Simba is at first hesitant of the new Lion Guard, believing that only lions would be capable of truly defending the Pride Lands. His thoughts change when they prove themselves worthy in front of him. He is a fair ruler and is very protective of his cubs. Rafiki Main article: Rafiki Rafiki is a wise baboon who acts a shaman of the Pride Lands. Tiifu Main article: Tiifu Tiifu is one of Kiara's friends. She is a very loyal cub. Timon Main article: Timon Timon is a meerkat who is a friend of Simba and the adoptive uncle of Bunga. Twiga Main article: Twiga Twiga is a friendly giraffe. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a cobra who is very aggressive when provoked. Zazu Main article: Zazu Zazu is a hornbill and the majordomo of King Simba. Zuri Main article: Zuri Zuri is one of Kiara's friends. She is a fashionable, sensitive cub. Deceased Members Aminifu Main article: Aminifu Aminifu was an elephant who was one of the first to return to the Pride Lands after Scar's defeat. Mufasa Main article: Mufasa Mufasa was the king of the Pride Lands, until he was killed by his younger brother Scar and becomes a ghost. He is the father of Simba. When Simba refuses to accept Kion's choice of Lion Guard, Kion isolates himself from his friends and encounters the ghost of Mufasa. The wise king tells Kion to trust his instincts and promises that he will always be there to guide him. Scar Main article: Scar Scar was the former leader of the Lion Guard, as well as the former king (the latter he got after killing his older brother Mufasa). His greed ultimately caused him to lose both positions, one after one. Animals *Aardvarks *Baboons *Buffaloes *Cheetahs *Cobras *Crocodiles *Ducks *Egrets *Elands *Elephants *Flamingos *Galagos *Gazelles *Genets *Giraffes *Grey-Headed Bushshrikes *Hippos *Honey Badgers *Hornbills *Hyraxes *Jackals *Lions *Mandrills *Oryxes *Oxpeckers *Rhinoceros *Servals *Vultures *Warthogs *Wildebeests *Zebras Category:Characters Category:Pridelanders